Coração solitário
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: ONE SHOT. Uma interpretação dramática e um pouco cómica sobre a filosofia complexa do Masaru Yada. Fará o que o coração diz ou não? Fic dedicada aos FKKXS e ao Dalijah Dymien


**O nosso coração sempre foi o nosso guia, mas nem todos têm acesso facilitado a ele. Quer na alegria, na tristeza ou no desejo, é sempre difícil ouvir o que ele diz. Ou isto ou aquilo? Isto está certo ou errado? Verdade ou mentira? São dúvidas que nos assaltam no nosso dia-a-dia e ninguém é indiferente a isso. Nem mesmo aos chamados de lobos solitários. Faz algum tempo que não escrevo fics de drama e esta é a minha primeira em narrativa. É sobre o Masaru Yada, numa espécie de reflexão sobre o seu próprio ser e situa-se no episódio "Um miúdo problemático" da primeira temporada de Ojamajo Doremi, durante a noite em que assaltou o armazém. Esta fic é dedicada aos FKKXS e ao Dalijah Damien. Boa Leitura.**

**Aviso: Os personagens de Ojamajo Doremi não me pertencem.**

**Fic: Coração solitário**

Caiu a noite. O céu, encoberto por uma imensidão de estrelas tingidas por um brilho branco que preenchia o espaço negro, reflectia a luz da lua como que esta desse a vida nocturna sobre todos os habitantes de Misora…mais precisamente no porto, onde devido á quietude da escuridão encontrava-se totalmente deserta, porém nesta vez, uma silhueta de um rapaz de onze anos, deslocava-se solitariamente, com passos curtos, cautelosos, mergulhado sobre um silêncio absoluto da parte dele. A luz da lua radiou através das nuvens que a ocultavam e a sua clareza iluminou o local, incidindo sobre o rapaz, porém ainda parecia que padecia sobre a penumbra, com a sua altivez sombria e um pouco curvada para a frente, sem nunca mudar o ritmo da sua marcha. Sempre foi assim e para sempre o será.

As gaivotas, outrora pousadas sobre os inúmeros caixotes espalhados pelo porto, levantaram voo num grasnar ruidoso ao pressentirem o aproximar do rapaz, este sem se incomodar pelo alarido. Como algo o incomodasse. Muitas coisas. Os seus próprios sentimentos o assustavam. Só se sentia seguro nas sombras da sua mente. Não gostava que lhe dissessem o que devia fazer. Não gostava que dessem sermões, apesar de (aparentemente) não passar cartão a isso. Só queria que o deixassem em paz.

Não bem se a queria.

Não tinha a certeza do que sentia.

Não sabia se a solidão o afectava.

Não conhecia o fundo do seu coração.

Egoísmo? Hum, talvez. Mas não por mal. A sua infância tinha sido esmagadora para si, mesmo tentando ser forte, escondendo as suas emoções em verdadeiras interpretações de teatro, mesmo quando sentia medo. Perdera a mãe, o pai deixou-o sozinho com a madrasta, de modo que o pobre rapaz sentia-se abandonado, sendo talvez esta a razão do seu comportamento rebelde.

Problemático.

Que nome lindo de se dar a um cão. Era assim que frequentemente o chamavam. Mas apenas era mal interpretado. Ninguém o compreendia. Ninguém acreditava nele. Era algo que lhe pesava como chumbo. Sabia que não era certo. Sabia que não era verdade. Nem sempre era o culpado. Talvez nunca fosse.

Mas nunca se defendeu.

Quer em palavras, quer em gestos.

Sempre mergulhava no silêncio e afundava nele.

Cada vez mais…

_Onde quer que eu vá, magoo alguém…_

_Não há nada pra dizer que possa renovar…_

_Faria tudo sem excepção…_

_Daria o meu melhor…_

_Mas não sei porquê_

_Não está na minha mão…_

_(excerto de uma música da versão portuguesa do filme "Kanai e Koda")_

Suspirou. Não adiantava pensar em algo tão fútil. Não iria mudar em nada. Pra quê dar-se ao trabalho em reflectir? Isso agora era de menos. O mais importante nesse momento era chegar até ao armazém. Lá escondia o seu maior tesouro. Ai se alguém descobrisse. Era mais do que a carne pudesse aguentar. Só com esse pensamento tinha vontade de cortar os pulsos. Jamais poderia suportar ver a cara dos colegas de turma se alguma vez descobrissem que ele troca trompete. Neste século. Já não há buracos para onde se possa enfiar. Já bastava ter a cusca da Kaori a encher-lhe o saco depois de ter dado porrada a três alunos da secundária. Ora, fazer o quê, rezar o terço? Engraxar-lhes os sapatos? Perguntar-lhes se viram a final de "O meu odioso e inacreditável marido"? Bem podem tirar o cavalinho da chuva! É pancada velha e mais nada! Pois, isso faz parte do complexo dele: agir primeiro e pensar depois. E daí é que começam os problemas.

* * *

_Agora vamos passar a narrativa directamente ao ponto de vista do Masaru, para dar um pouco mais de acção, uma vez que é ele a vítima…_

Silêncio no ar, demasiado bom para ser verdade. Desde sempre venerei a suposição que o silêncio já não existe e quando aparenta existir, não é nada bom. Olha, que dure. Tenho de agora de tomar tais riscos numa espelunca como esta, ando ultimamente a pisar a linha demasiadas vezes, e depois? O meu pai chega depois de amanhã e tenho de ensaiar o suficiente para dar-lhe entender que andei a praticar durante estes últimos cincos anos. É claro que isso não convence nem a uma porta.

Entrei no armazém, aparentemente vazio. Tive o cuidado de entrar cautelosamente, atento a qualquer ruído, pronto para me bazar caso aparecer algum cota. Nada. Menos mal. Saquei o saco onde continha o trompete e tratei logo de tocar um pouco. Ui, péssimo. Se alguém filmasse esta cena (e dou graças por estar escuro), é bom que não pusesse som, senão vai tudo ser importado como vídeo ilegal. Passos. Bolas, agora é que estou feito. Não ao bife, senão a Doremi ainda me papa. Enfiei o trompete rapidamente no saco mas o (bip!) do fecho encravou. Deu trabalho pra caramba mas por fim consegui esconder o saco no sítio onde ele estava antes a tempo. Pena não ter tido tempo de dar os frosques antes…

Polícia 1: Ei miúdo, que fazes aí?

Miúdo, eu? Já olhastes bem para o tamanho das tuas calças? Tou a ver a peluda toda.

Polícia 2: Fala puto!

O senhor é que me está a deixar a ficar puto…

Polícia 1: Enfim…apanha-o!

Foi de mal para pior, devido ao pouco espaço que me encontrava, não pude escapar. Também tentei dar luta assim que puseram as patas sujas sobre mim, mas quem sou eu para arrumar dois cotas? Um trinca-espinhas do caraças…

E lá eles me levaram para a esquadra. É claro que puseram logo a interrogar-me com aquele estúpido candeeiro a dar-me cabo do gel, mas também é claro que não fiz pio absolutamente nenhum, pois pra quê guinchar se eles não iriam acreditar?

Acabei por sair inteiro. Eles tinham telefonado á minha madrasta para dar conta da situação, mas o que me espantou foi o facto de me ter defendido, dizendo-lhes que eu fiz nada de mal. Pois, pois, vai a recto, mãe…estranhamente conseguiu convencê-los. Não entendo. Ela nem sequer é a minha mãe verdadeira. Gosta de mim mesmo quando eu me comporto como um Anti-Cristo…peraí, eu sou Anti-Cristo. Dá-me por me sentir feliz por alguém se preocupar comigo mas o problema agora é enfrentar a escola amanhã.

E quem me obriga?

**Fim da fic**

**Bem, acabou. Apeteceu-me escrever algo assim, com algum humor leve para variar e para salientar a vida de um dos meus Bad Boys favoritos. É tudo, espero que tenham gostado e por favor, mandem-me reviews! Please! Please! Please!**


End file.
